


After Life

by AvianSolaris



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28081776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvianSolaris/pseuds/AvianSolaris
Summary: Lysithea is destined to die, but it's not a path she has to walk alone. If only she could see that.This is an AU, you'll see!
Relationships: Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	After Life

The first time he saw her, she had been 15. She was a student at Garreg Mach, and she was the most determined student he had ever had the privilege to witness. She made a habit of spending her nights in the library, staying up too late and often times passing out with face and arms over open books. It was always up to him to make sure the candle was blown out so that she wouldn’t knock it and set fire to everything while she slept. And he would hang a blanket off her shoulders, and plant a kiss on the top of her head. “Good night, little princess..”

Watching her shouldn’t have been a full-time job, but it quickly became one. She had an insatiable desire for sweets, and he would hide them on her while she wasn’t looking, instead replacing them with alternatives that would give her more energy. She would look at his offerings with bewilderment and refuse to touch them. He felt offended that all his hard work and careful selections were never even touched.

Sometimes he would see her crying, and he would carefully wrap his arms around her, whispering sweet affirmations. She never thanked him for it. She never acknowledged it. Maybe she didn’t want to. Or maybe it made her uncomfortable? It was always a little hard to take. She had his full attention and adoration, and she would never even spare him a glance.

A few times he had gone too far. He brought her a book she had been looking for, and rather than accept the gift, she had screamed and passed out. It only took twice before he began to realize subtlety was more a friend than she was. Despite his best efforts, they were never more than acquaintances, and even then- it felt as if she saw right through, never truly seeing him, or the heart that beat for her.

“Khalid, I’m Khalid!” He would tell her, while she slept. “I’m your friend!”

It never mattered that she couldn’t hear him, because she wouldn’t hear him while she was awake either.

When the war started, he never left her side. When it ended, he was there too. He watched her slow decay, cried tears of grief for her suffering, and he began to fit together the picture of a girl who had been horribly wronged. He started to understand why she had never paid him attention, and why she had always picked the candy over the celery stick. He knew why she could never love him back, and he had known it all along, but two servings of denial was all that was needed for a recipe of disaster.

Yet, when she saw him for the first time, a thousand moments were cast into perfect clarity. 

“You’re Khalid.”

“In the flesh! And you, are my sweet Lysithea.”

He took her hand as he led her to her next stop, and waved as they parted ways.

“You’re not coming?”

“My work here is not yet done. I’ll see you around soon, promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Girl who hates ghosts x ghost boy, maybe I'll have to write more of this dynamic....


End file.
